Settling Down
by GoldenRings
Summary: Sonic and Amy has been dating for about 2 years now.Amy is anxious to get married,but will Sonic ask her? [Chapter 7 updated!]
1. Engagement Ring

**A/N: This marks the first Sonic Fanfic on here,and hopefully a successful one!**

**Before this story begins,I'd like to explain a few details related to this off,this IS a pure SonicXAmy Fanfiction,so if you do not like this pairing,what are you doing here anyways? The characters that appear in this story may also be from the Sonic Archie one character in this story is mine. **

**I hope to update each chapters quick,but if I do not,please be patient. And please remember to Review.I accept constructive reviews(I'd like to know what I need to improve on.:) ),but no flames against the pairing or the plot,please. **

**Also,after this chapter is submitted I will accept some of your own ideas for the upcoming chapters,so if you have any,please don't hesitate to PM me.:)**

**Well,I believe that is all I need to say,so enjoy!**

****Sonic,Amy and related characters belongs to SEGA!~** **

****Others may belong to Archie****

**R & R!**

**Ages**

**Sonic- 21**

**Amy- 19**

Chapter 1: Engagement Ring

"Can I see this one?"The speedy-blue hero find him standing in front of a transparent glass counter with rings of many kinds inside the Jewelry Store in the diamonds on the rings ranges from beautiful sapphire,amber,emerald,jade,aqua and many other jewels imprinted on the gold or silver ring bands.

The human clerk at the Jewelry Store looks up with a bored expression lifting his gaze from his magazine and walks over to stand in front of the hero. "Which one?" He asks,not sounding one bit interested in the hedgehog's need.

The hedgehog slightly taken aback 'bout his behavior but ignores it and points to the ring he requests to look at.

So,the clerk pulls out a key-chain with a single key attached and unlocks the counter in front of him and carefully picks up the requested ring out of the slides it over to the hedgehog.

The hedgehog does not know much about rings or could really careless about what their value ,this is for someone special. He knows off hand that Amy Rose,which happens to be his girlfriend,will love the sapphire ring he choosened. So,after a few quiet moments,he looks up at the clerk."I'll take it."

The clerk nods and gets out a black bag with the logo of the Jewelry store printed on the front."That will be $350,sir." He takes the velvet box with the ring the hero has choosened and drops it in the bag,then types a single key on the PC.

Sonic groans inwardly at the expensive price, but he pulls out his wallet anyways,pulling out a credit card he hands it to the clerk and he accepts it and slides it on the left side of the PC and it beeps silently,later showing the price deducted from the card."Thank a good day,sir."He hands the card back to the blue hedgehog,smiling slightly.

Sonic smiles back and takes the card back and takes the bag with the ring leaves that mall a moment later.

_'Okay,I got the ring...now I have to ask her.' _He thinks to himself as he exits the mall._'No big deal,right...? It's not like she'll say "no"' _Sonic smirks at the thought of even thinking that,he knows Amy before they even got together about a year and half ago she always wanted to marry that they're together,why would she reject it now? 'Sides,she's been throwing hints that she has been wanting to get married soon anyways.

_A few weeks ago._

_We find our well-known hero,Sonic on the couch next to his girlfriend Amy who is resting her head on his shoulder while he pops another chilli-dog into his mouth and enjoys the movie on the t.v screen._

_Amy glances over at him and then breaks the silence."Sonic,can I ask you something?" She asks softly._

_Sonic licks the chilli off of his lips then turns and faces her with a smile."Sure,what's up?"_

_"Well,I've been thinking,"she pauses as she carefully finishes her sentence,"we've been together for almost 2 years now,right?" Sonic nods."You think...maybe we could get married?" Her voice almost sounds looks up to gaze into Sonic's emerald eyes._

_Sonic chuckles nervously and rubs his head,"Well...I dunno,Ames,maybe...sometime."_

_Not that answer the pink hedgehog actually wanted._

_Amy gives him a serious look."Yes or no,Sonic..."_

_Sonic in the end,he was expecting she would bring this up sometime."I can't give you the answer to that yet,Amy...I mean,alot can happen between now and then."He points out to her,hoping that would end this marriage discussion._

_Amy huffs stubbornly and crosses her arms."I don't know what your afraid is a wonderful thing,,there are some ups and downs...but you know as well as I do,life isn't easy."She says pointing out her own point of view on this debate,now not facing him no longer but instead glaring at the coffee table._

_Sonic just shrugs in response,not adding anything else to her gets up from the sofa and walks to the kitchen to fix himself something to drink,while Amy just sits there looking upset._

Over the weeks since that night the two had a "discussion" about getting married,the hedgehog becomes because of these thoughts that keep popping up in his mind, that if he does not proposal to her...what if...she leaves him?

He hedgehog has Rouge to thank for that. One day,Sonic and Amy were eating at a diner when Shadow along with Rouge came invites herself to join their meal,while Shadow slowly joins in grunting a greeting in to the hedgehog couple.

Rouge and Amy have their own girl-chat while Sonic teases Shadow about this and they get their meal,Amy gets up to go to the ladies' room and once she's gone,Rouge brings up a interesting topic. Marriage...

"So,are you two ever gonna tie-the-knot?"The treasure thief and G.U.N agent asks the hedgehog.

Sonic gags as he sips on his cola,after he clears his throat he looks at Rouge."What...?"

Rouge rolls her eyes,"Are you two ever gonna settle-down,get hitched,get united-" Sonic waves his hands.

"Okay,Okay,I get it!"

Rouge smirks.

"And...uh...well,maybe...sometime,I dunno."He begins to play with his straw.

'_God,help me out here,Shadz,speak first for once,you gotta help me out man.' _He thinks to himself as he glances at Shadow who doesn't seem to be listening to the conversation at all.

"Well,why not?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Hon,you two are perfect for each other,and you know it. So,why not get married?"

"It's...difficult to explain."

"Your difficult,blue."

"."

Rouge sighs,"But,seriously,I don't think Amy isn't gonna wait for you to ask you waited long enough for you to even ask her out."

Sonic stares at for once.

"I may even go as far as saying she may leave you..."And those words are like a very painful slap in the face to the hedgehog.

And so,here he is getting some advice from genius of a brother,Tails he decided it was time to man-up and ask her.

It won't be too hard right? All you have to do is say."Amy...will you marry me?"

TBC...

**I hope none of the font was confusing to you. Well,what do you think so far? :) **

**Next time,it'll be longer,I promise. But I'm not sure how fast I will update it. **

**If the characters in here were a bit out-of-character,please let me know,I'll try to do better in the next chapter.**

**R & R**

**PM me for ideas for the next chapter.**

**THANKS!**

**-ShadowThROCKS**


	2. The Proposal

**A/N: Thanks so much for the subsribes/favorites and the reviews on this story! I hope this next chapter will be as good or BETTER than the first.**

**And once again,after reading please send me a PM with your idea of events can take place in the NEXT chapter,I'll be happy to hear some of your own ideas!:)**

***Sonic and related characters to SEGA!~***

***The parents of Sonic belongs to Archie***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:The Proposal<p>

A week has past since the speedy-hero has went by the Jewelry Store in the three-story mall in Station Square. Days shortly after he bought the ring he kept having these debates with himself about waiting to ask later on in the future and he's been avoiding conversations based on marriage,by changing the subject to something entirely different,thankfully,Amy doesn't seem to upset about him avoiding that topic but she later brings it up in the end.

He blames the reason why he hasn't proposed yet was because he hasn't came up with a creative way to ask her,but deep down he knows he's a chicken.

_'I'll ask her this evening when me and Amy will go to the park'_ He makes a mental note to himself._'Don't chicken out this time...'_

Oh yes,the poor hedgehog has tried to ask her early in the week but when he was about to ask her...something inside of him was fighting with him, he got uneasy,he made a excuse to Amy by saying Tails needed him at his workshop for something and then just ditched her in the somewhat-fancy restaurant. Later that night,he kicked himself over and over for being such a fool.

So,once he woke up this morning he promised to himself that he WILL ask her and he will ask her TODAY.

"Hon? Is everything okay? You barely touched your breakfast?" A voice suddenly stirs him awake from his thoughts.

Sonic shook his head,clearing his thoughts and looked at his mother who was sitting across from him at the kitchen table."Huh? Oh...heh,yea,everything is fine...just thinking is all."He flashes her a smile then stabs a fork into his scrambled eggs on his plate.

His father,who is sitting next to his mother,shares the almost same appearance as his son except for his brown eyes and his brown eyes,he raises an eyebrow at him watching mother is more of a violet color than a blue like himself and his father,and she has pretty blonde bangs and blue eyes.

"Oh..."his mother smiles in relief at her son before her."What do you have on your mind?"She ventures.

_'Oh,right...I haven't mentioned that to them ,oops.' _He thinks to himself as he realizes he hasn't gave them any sign of him asking Amy to marry him.

Sonic takes a sip of his almost empty glass of Orange Juice then lowers the glass onto the wooden polished table."Well...it's nothing big..."he begins,very slightly becoming a little uneasy by their sudden attention on him."Err...well I'm gonna ask Ames to marry me."

The first response is from his mother,she gasps, her blue eyes glimmering brightly,while his father just smiles proudly at him.

Bernie gets up from the table and rushes over to him and hugs him tightly."Aww...I can't believe my lil' boy is getting married!"Sonic accepts the hug with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

Jules laughs softly."Dear! If you hug the boy even tighter he won't be able to even ask Amy to marry him."He points out in a warm-hearted joke as he watches his son get squeezed to death by wife. Amusement is shining in his eyes.

Bernie let's go and plants a kiss on Sonic's cheek then his forehead."Sorry,sweetie."

Sonic fixes his now messed up quills."It's cool,ma' and 'sides I gotta be prepared for it anyways,Ames is probably gonna do the same thing."He laughs.

Bernie nods."Of course she would! For such a cutie pie like you!"She hugs him again and causes him to be even MORE embarrassed.

Jules laughs out loud at the sight of his poor boy,while Sonic groans helplessly.

After his mother releases him and takes the now empty plates to the sink,she looks back at her son."So,when are you gonna ask her?"

"On our date in the park later on this evening...hopefully."

Bernie sits down at the kitchen table again,her attention fully on Sonic."You already picked out a ring?" She smiles brightly.

"Yup."

"It's really hard to believe."His father,Jules suddenly speaking up again."You're actually settling down."His eyes read amusement but his smile reads pride for his son.

Sonic blushes slightly at his comment._'He's right though...it is hard to believe.I would've run away from this stuff in the past.'"_I know."

"I remember you coming home some days complaining about Amy asking you over and over, long before you two started dating."Jules chuckles slightly at that memory.

Sonic laughs."Yea,I remember that too."

* * *

><p>Hours pass by quickly it seems for the hedgehog,it seems like it wasn't long ago he was sitting down with his folks talking about the news of proposing to Amy. And now...about 6:30 in the evening,Sonic is on his way to pick Amy up for their date. He breathes out as he reaches Amy door,holding a bouquet of roses in one hand while the other hand reaches up to ring Amy's doorbell.<p>

DING DONG.

A second or two later,Amy Rose opens the door,smiling warmly at the blue hedgehog before her. Sonic's heart leaps up in his chest as he looks upon her. She looks amazing...

She's in a beautiful red strapless dress. Of course it's nothing really special and her appearance isn't uncommon for Sonic's heart to start pounding inside his chest.

_'Heh,and she says that most of the things I do...makes her go crazy.' _He thinks to himself as he looks her up and down,a small smirk appearing on his face,causing her to blush. "Hi Ames."He says,pulling out the bouquet of flowers from his back.

Her beautiful jade eyes glimmers at the bouquet before her."Aw! Thanks so much,Sonic!" She gratefully takes them."Let me go put them in a vase,then we can go!"She smiles brightly,then runs inside of her house leaving Sonic outside her doorstep.A moment or two later,the pink hedgehog comes back and takes Sonic's hand,who folds his own hand around hers in pecks him quickly on the cheek."Ready?"

"I was born ready."He winks at her.

She giggles and elbows him playfully.

He grins back at her.

"So,you wanna walk there or go by the 'sonic-express'?" Sonic asks as they walk away from her house.

"You got a nickname for it,do ya'?" She laughs again at Sonic's confidence in his gift of speed.

"Of course."He laughs softly."Don't like it,then your just gonna have to deal with it."

She giggles again."I never said I didn't like it."

"I bet you were thinking it though."He points out,only joking.

"Please!" Amy rolls her eyes,grinning at him."I like everything you do or say,Sonic."

Sonic laughs."Except when I'm late for a date,I don't watch mushy movies with you, or when I avoid the topic of m-m-ma...ugh! What's the word?"He taps on his forehead.

"...You mean 'marriage'?" She asks.

Sonic snaps his fingers."Bingo! That's it..._marriage_"He says the word "marriage" strangely,making Amy laugh.

As they walk along the sidewalk,heading toward the park,Amy looks at him."That's the FIRST time you brought up marriage,you know."

_'Crud. I want to surprise her...I hope she doesn't see right through me. Stay cool...hedgehog,stay cool.' _Sonic looks back at her,raising an eyebrow at her."Oh? It is?" She nods."Heh. Well...you know me."He grins widely."I'm unpredictable."He winks playfully at her.

"Huh! That's for sure!"

"Haha!"

* * *

><p>About 5 minutes later,the young couple reach their the park. Both hedgehogs vote on where to sit down for their picnic,once they find a spot they place the picnic in a good place to watch the sunset,the two sit down and begin to chat about this and that,truly both enjoying their company.<p>

The sky slowly begins to change to a yellowish orange color as the sun begins to set over the horizon,fireflies begin to emerge,flashing there lights attached to their making themselves known all over the park. Parents carry their worn-out children and head home. Later, only a few mobians here and there are left in the park,but no one to interrupt the couple sitting close together watching the sunset.

Sonic smiles and wraps his arm around Amy as he feels her head lean on his shoulder.

They both sit there enjoying the peace and quiet.

Slowly,the sun disappears over the horizon, then ...Sonic speaks up.

"Amy...?"

The pink hedgehog looks at him,who is beginning to stir from his laying down position,she sits up too,looking at him."Yes,Sonic?"

He doesn't look back at her,his gaze still focused on the horizon.

For a moment he just sits there quietly,making Amy wonder what's on his mind right now.

She gently places a hand on his,he holds hers in return,now facing her."I've been a fool...I really have."

Amy opens her mouth to say something but before she does,Sonic gently says."Let me finish..."She closes her mouth and looks into his eyes waiting for him to say more."...You've showed me kindness,friendship,loyalty...and love over the years. While I caused you pain from ditching you on missions,outings we've planned(well,Sonic promised he'd take her out many times and he didn't show.),and I can go as far as saying you don't deserve someone like me. You're a pretty girl,you're kind,and you have a good heart and ...all this time...you didn't give up on me. And I thank you for that. I never seen such determination in someone."He pauses suddenly,as he takes in on her face,her eyes are wide and her eyes are almost beginning to water up,he lifts a gloved hand and wipes a single tear from her eye."Now that we're together... you're still waiting on me you don't deserve to wait any longer..."He swallows thickly,as he pulls out a velvet box and opens it,revealing a sapphire ring. He takes both of Amy's hands."Amy...will you marry me?"

Amy gasps as she hears these soft words from him and the realization that this is actually happening. He is actually asking her! After years of chasing him,she caught his heart...and now he will belong completely to her and she will to him. Tears begin to fall from her eyes as she beholds this,she opens her mouth to say something but it doesn't come out. After a few tries,Sonic pulls her close to him and she wraps her arms around him, after breathing in Sonic's scent she then manages to say."Y-Yes...S-Sonic."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC!<strong>

**WHOO! HE ASKED! FINALLY! :) **

**3 Such a sweet moment between both Sonic's folks as well as Sonic and Amy,don't you think? **

**If you guys don't know who is Jules and Bernie,they are from the Sonic Archie may appear more later on this story,because I just really love these two.**

**And note that...Jules in my story he is NOT somehow got de-robotizied,but I won't go into anymore detail as to how he did.**

**Well,I hope everyone of you enjoyed the second chapter of "Settling Down" I'll be updating the third chapter as quickly as I can.:)**

**And If I made any grammar mistakes or any words that are out-of-place please let me know,so I can correct them.:) Thanks!**

**R & R**

**-ShadowThROCKS**


	3. Wedding Preperations Part One

**A/N: Thanks so much for the great reviews! I really appreciated each of them.**

**Also, I want to thank DanceDream for that very helpful suggestion, I'll be sure to try it out.:) Thank you!^^**

**I'm hoping this chapter will be longer than the previous ones. Please, remember to review this chapter after reading.**

**I also hope to hear the results of my new poll based on this story, if you have not voted yet please do so now! **

**Characters Appearing the first time! ( Note that I have made some characters age difference a little closer together. )**

**Cream the Rabbit **

**Age: 13 1/2 **

**Miles "Tails" Prower **

**Age: 15**

***Sonic and related characters belongs to SEGA!~***

**Alright! It is time to begin the story, enjoy! :)**

Chapter 3: Wedding Preparations

A week has past since the proposal, and even though it's been a total of 7 days since the proposal Amy's excitement hasn't diminished.( Though, that didn't surprise the well-known hero one bit. ) As well as the day after the proposal, Amy called Sonic extremely early in the morning telling him to send out invitations for their wedding. Sonic told her that they haven't even _planned_ a date for the day of their wedding yet...but Amy already has! Amy tells him that the wedding will be next Spring. So, Sonic didn't argue and just played along with it and asked her where will their wedding be, Amy screamed out that she didn't even think of that! ( What a surprise,huh? ) So, the pink hedgehog hung up on her finance and begin brainstorming on the perfect place for them to get married. Sonic just shook his head and went out for his daily run.

Now a week later, Sonic convinced Amy to hold off on where they were going to have the wedding for a little longer.

Today, on a beautiful Sunday evening, Sonic comes to Amy's place and finds Cream, Rouge, and Vanilla sitting on Amy's sofa looking through a extremely thick white binder. The girls turn their attention to the hedgehog, giving him a quick "hello" then turn their attention back to the white binder, pointing to different images on the pages and whispering things to each other. Sonic blinks at the girls then looks up to see Amy stepping out of the kitchen, holding a tray of different kinds of snacks, from crackers, cheeses, veggies, and fruit. Her eyes shine as she looks upon Sonic.

She places the tray on the coffee table in-front of the girls, and rushes over to greet her hedgehog. " Don't mind them, they're just helping me pick out some stuff for our wedding. " She says with excitement and plants a kiss on his cheek." Have a good run? " She asks sweetly.

Sonic smiles back warmly," Sure did."He places his arms around her waist softly, pulling her closer.

Amy giggles and rubs her nose against his own, causing him to blush a little.

A moment later, they pull apart and Amy leads Sonic to the living room and takes a seat at the end of the couch, next to Cream. He looks down at the binder before him and see's varieties of different decorations, from banners, tables, center places, and so on. Sonic speaks up, making himself sound interested in the decorations. " So, find anything, ladies'? "

15 year-old Cream looks up at Sonic," Lots of things, Sonic. But...we can't decide what to choose." She laughs a little.

Sonic chuckles a little, glancing at the binder once again. " It shouldn't be that hard..." He takes the binder from Cream and looks over the pages they were looking at.

Rouge who is sitting on the armrest with her leg crossed over her other leg, she rolls her eyes at the hedgehog. " That's typical of you to say that, you'd probably pick the first thing on the page. "

Sonic smirks at the albino bat, " And so what if it is? It might be the best thing on the page...specially if I choose it. "

Cream giggles at this comment, while Amy sighs and shakes her head, while Rouge rolls her eyes again, and Vanilla just smiles.

Rouge speaks up again, " Let's see about that shall we? Choose something, Mr.I'm-the-Best. "She crosses her arms and smirks at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic laughs then scans through the page. Then after a few quiet moments between himself and the ladies in the room with him, he finally points out a center place for the table as well as the table that goes along with it. " How about this one? " He shows the girls' his selection.

Cream, Amy, Rouge and Vanilla all shake their head "no"

Sonic raises an eyebrow at them, " What's wrong with it? "

" It's ugly." Rouge answers first.

" It won't go good with the other decorations we already chosen." Amy answers next.

" Yea, I agree with Amy." Cream answers last. Vanilla nodding her head in agreement.

Sonic rolls his eyes playfully, chuckling. " I guess I should leave that stuff to you ladies then? "

" That would be the best idea I heard from you yet! " Rouge teases.

* * *

><p>And so, an hour passes and Sonic quickly becomes bored and tells the ladies he's going out. So, he heads off to see his younger brother Tails, at his workshop he opens the entrance and finds him looking over some blueprints.<p>

" Yo Tails! What ya' doin'? " Tails slowly takes his gaze off of his blueprints before him and looks at his older brother, smiling.

" Oh, hey Sonic. I'm just going over some blueprints for my next project."He explains." So, what's up? " Sonic comes over to take a seat at the table then begins playing with a pencil that is near him.

" Nothin' much really, Ames and the girls are preparing for the wedding and all, so I thought I'd come over to see how you're doin' " He says as he flicks the pencil to the other side of the table, landing on the surface of Tails' blueprints.

" Ah. So, the girls kicked you out? "

Sonic laughs." No. I left on my own." He grins a little. " 'Sides I know _nothing _about what color would go with what and all that other jazz."

Tails laughs." That's probably true. " Tails then picks up the pencil that's on his blueprints and drops it in a can full of other pens and pencils. " So, Amy is already planning things for the wedding? "

" Yup. Which...that isn't surprising, I bet she planned a lot of this when she was 12. " Sonic shakes his head, smiling a little

With a laughing tone Tails agrees. " I think you're right."

" Ain't I always? " Sonic winks at his younger brother.

Tails rolls his eyes playfully. " Well..." Sonic narrows his eyes dangerously at him.

" Well what? "

Tails tries his best to avoid his brother's glare as he goes on saying." There may have been some times you were not right..." He replies slowly.

" In the percentage range it would be 75% out of 100% " Sonic points out, grinning widely.

" The other 25% you being right? Or you being wrong? " Tails flashes his own grin at his brother, who in return crosses his arms and frowns at the fox.

" Of course, 25% me being wrong, the 75% is me being right. "

" If you talking about you and Amy's right and wrongs I would say you would be 25% right, while Amy is 75% " Tails says, laughing.

" Ugh. Whatever! Drop it,Tails! 'Sides this math stuff is getting me a headache." Sonic says, rubbing his temples.

" Sorry." Tails says with a mocking tone, making him sound not one bit sorry.

Now, Sonic changes the subject." So, what's your new project all about, bud? "

" Oh, well, it's nothing huge...it's just a update I'm gonna add to the Tornado.( Or X Tornado, same plane, right? ) " Tails explains.

" Ah. Well, you need a hand with anything? "

Tails rubs his head," I need to get the materials first, Sonic."

" I can help ya' with that, if you like. " The blue hedgehog volunteers.

" _You_ want to go to the boring, slow, and irritating store to help me get the materials? " Tails looks his older brother like he's on some kind of drug.

" ...Well...um...since you put it _that _way, then maybe not. " Sonic laughs nervously.

" I figured you would change your mind." Tails grins slightly." And I appreciate your help, Sonic. Your welcome to help me when I do get all of the materials I need for the upgrade, if you like." He grins again," But, don't you think you should at least be helping with the preparations of yours and Amy's wedding? "

Sonic sighs. " Help with what? I have no clue what to do. "

" Well, I dunno. Just ask Amy what she needs help with, I guess."

" Sure. " Sonic shrugs. Then for a few seconds they're both quiet. Until, Sonic goes on saying " I don't understand why Amy is going all out on the decorations and all.."

" I can guess why. Amy's been dreaming of this day ever since she was like 12, Sonic. This is very important to her, you know that."He pauses to see if Sonic has anything to say, but Sonic doesn't speak up so he goes on." And...too she's a girl-ahem...women."

" And I'll never understand them for the life of me!" Sonic laughs,and shortly Tails joins in agreeing totally.

" Have you and Amy decided who will be the best man or the bride's maid? " Tails suddenly asks.

" Oh, well, Amy said that I could choose the best man, which of course will be you. " He winks at his brother, who blushes slightly."And no doubt, Cream will be her bride's maid."

" R-Really? Me? "

Sonic laughs. " Of course! Who else? I'm certainly won't ask Shadow or Knux to do it, first, Shadow probably won't even come, unless Rouge drags him, and Knuckles you know how he is with his Master Emerald, so I can't count on him to be the best man either. "

Tails laughs a little. " I guess your right. And besides, if you did ask Shadow, he may try to make you look like a idiot at your own wedding."

Sonic's eyes grow wide at the realization of this.

" Another great reason why I'm not asking him."

" Haha. With Knuckles, maybe if he does show, he may do fine as a best man but...who knows? "

" He would kill me for making him wear a suit." Sonic smirks.

Tails laughs, nodding.

" So, your the only choice, bud." Sonic smiles warmly at him.

" Heh...I'll be glad to do it." The young teen says, blushing again.

" I thought you would! " Sonic rushes over and gives Tails a noogie.

" AGH! SONIC! "

Sonic stops and sits back down, grinning happily at him. " Couldn't help it."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC!<strong>

**Okay, sorry the wedding preparetions were a bit short on this chapter, but don't you worry, the next chapter will have more! **

**Well, Tails and Cream and Vanilla makes their first appearance, we'll be seeing more of them in later chapters.:) **

**Also, the next chapter I may feature more of the girls rather than just Sonic and Tails for a change, sound good?:)**

**If any of you have any idea what event could happen in the chapter, please don't hesitate to PM me ( or even contact me on DA ) :) Hope to hear from you guys real soon!**

**-ShadowThROCKS**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The next installment of "Settling Down"! I want each of you to know that I appreciated each and every review and your own ideas! :) And I hope this chapter will be as much fun as the last!**

**Okay, as I mentioned in the previous chapter, Amy and the other girls will feature more in this one.**

**So, enjoy!:)**

***Sonic and related characters belongs to SEGA!~***

**Sorry, I have no title for this chapter.^^;  
><strong>

Chapter 4:

Amy Rose, walks out of the dressing room in the store next to the three-story mall, wearing a beautiful pure white wedding gown with a pink ribbon going around her waist and short sleeves. Her younger friend, Cream squeals in delight at her friend's appearance. "It looks beautiful, Amy!" Amy smiles warmly at her friend, then lifts up the long skirt and walks over to the mirror nearby the door.

Amy stares into her reflection and tears of joy begin to fall from her eyes, she stubbornly wipes them away; trying not to stain the dress with her tears.

"I can't wait to walk down the isle wearing this, Cream!" Her excitement feels the room; joining her best friend's very own excitement.

"Sonic will love it, I'm sure!"

Amy blushes a little, as she gets a image of her finance's face. "You really think so?"

"Of course!" Her friend pipes up as she walks over to the pink hedgehog.

Amy smiles at the reflection of her friend-and bride's maid. "I can't believe this is happening, Cream." She turns back to her rabbit friend.

"Yea, it took long enough, didn't it?" Cream laughs softly and takes Amy's hand which in return squeezes it.

"...And for a moment there, I didn't think Sonic would ever feel this way about me."She pauses before going on saying."But...I knew deep down that he did and one day he would return his love for me."

"Same here, Amy. I knew all along that you two would get together, it just felt...right." Amy smiles warmly then her friend suddenly jumps and squeaks out a loud "oh" ! all of sudden, making Amy jump in surprise, her young friend searches around the store then moments later she comes back with a silver crown with crystal-like diamonds placed all around the top of the crown. "Try this. I picked it out for you, I thought it matched well with the dress." Cream hands Amy the silver crown and Amy takes it gratefully.

She turns from her friend and faces the 5 foot tall mirror. She looks the crown over once more admiring it's beauty. She lifts the crown up and places it on her head, replacing what was once there; a red headband.

She looks at the mirror and begins to take in on her own reflection. Behind her, Cream peeks over her shoulder and looks at the reflection of her friend then she places her hands over her mouth; so she won't scream."Oh, Amy, it looks-"

"-Beautiful!" Amy finishes her friend's sentence before she can."I just love it, Cream, thank you!" She faces her friend again and embraces the young rabbit, in return she winces just slightly, but she gladly returns the embrace.

"I thought you would love it, Amy."

Amy pulls away from the hug and turns back to face the mirror again, she giggles then begins to twirl in-front of the mirror happily. "Cream, I'm so happy; it's like all of it's a dream, but it's not!" She exclaims to her friend;joy in her voice.

Cream laughs a little at Amy's excitement, her heart swells deep inside to see her best friend-no, wait, her sister, so happy."I can't either; but it really is happening, and I'm so happy for you!" Amy stops twirling and looking at her beautiful wedding dress, and her new crown then looks at her sister.

Amy suddenly exclaims, while her jade eyes are shining."I got the best bride's maid I could ever ask for." Amy smiles warmly and winks at her, which in return Cream blushes slightly and returns a warm smile to her older sister.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Rouge meets up with Cream and Amy at Amy's place. Amy who has just bought the dress shows off her dress to Rouge, who falls in love with it instantly, exclaiming that the dress looked perfect on Amy and Cream had very good taste. Amy changes out of the dress so she won't get it dirty, then joins the girls and begins to have a long girl-chat about this and that going on. Amy bakes some peanut butter cookies for each other them and once the cookies cool down she brings a tray full of peanut butter cookies to the living room.<p>

"You know, Sonic goes crazy over these cookies." She exclaims giggly, taking a seat next to her sister, Cream.

The huntress takes a bite of her one cookie. "That hedgehog has good taste, that's for sure." Amy laughs in return.

"Oh, thank you, Rouge!"

"Anytime, pinky." She winks at the pink hedgehog.

As the young pink hedgehog sits with her friends and enjoys her homemade cookies she recalls that one evening when she made them for someone special.

* * *

><p><em>About a year ago, we find the hero of Mobius and his pretty girlfriend, Amy running around in the house; with flour scattered on themselves.<br>_

_Amy laughs and runs into the kitchen, holding a big bowl with flour, eggs, water, oil and other ingredients blended together."Sonic! I can't get these done if you don't stop chasing me!" She yells over her shoulder. She begins to stir the ingredients again but then feels two strong arms wrap around her._

_"Aww...I just want one bite." He nuzzles her._

_Amy blushes as red as Knuckles is. She pulls away. "It isn't good for you when it's not fully cooked, hedgehog." She pokes his nose, playfully._

_"I'm sure one bite won't kill me." _

_"If it does, don't blame me."_

_"How can I when I'm dead?" Sonic laughs loudly, making Amy join in._

_"Okay, you got a point."_

_"Unless...I haunt you down." Sonic grins evilly._

_Amy giggles. "Oh yes, that would be frightening." Amy turns red again when Sonic pulls her close to him, pressing his forehead against her own. "S-Sonic?" She asks, her heart pounding loudly from the closeness. Sonic leans forward and gives Amy a deep but yet gentle kiss, making her forget entirely about finishing the cookies. After a few moments, Sonic pulls away, leaving Amy a little dazed. Sonic grins in satisfaction and digs his hand into the bowl and pulls out now thick homemade cookie dough and before Amy wakes up, Sonic pops it in his mouth._

_Amy finally wakes up."Ugh! Sonic!"_

_"Haha! Fooled you, didn't I?"_

_Amy smirks evilly at her silly boyfriend then looks at the opened bag of flour and dips her hand into the bag and pulls out a handful of flour and slings it at the hedgehog, white flour is now all over his handsome face. Amy bursts out laughing at Sonic's expression of fake annoyance. _

_"You wanna play like that do ya'?" He spits out some of the flour that entered his mouth, then grabs the bag of flour. Amy screams in fake terror._

_"Don't you dare!"_

_Sonic slowly walks towards her with the bag of flour; in return Amy backs up."Sonic...I'm warning you!" Sonic gets ready to attack her with the flour but Amy runs out of the kitchen, safe and sound.  
><em>

_Sonic laughs."You know, I'll find ya'." Sonic points out, leaving the kitchen and heading to the living room._

_"Sure~" Amy giggles, now behind the couch, holding a pillow._

_Sonic looks at the brown sofa and gets ready to attack but a pillow is thrown at him. "AGH!" Amy laughs and quickly jumps onto the couch and pulls out the cushions and throws them at her boyfriend. "NOOOOO!" He screams in horror, dropping the bag on the floor; spilling the flour on the wood floor._

_Amy grins in victory when she see's Sonic has gone down; so she rushes over to him and climbs on top of him, pinning him to the floor. "I win." She sticks out her tongue._

_Sonic blushes a little, but grins at his girlfriend. "You cheated."_

_"So do did you, so we're even."_

_"Fine. Fine." Sonic chuckles. Sonic looks up at her, placing his arms behind his head. "So, what do you win?" He rolls his eyes, playfully._

_"Hmm... I get the first cookie." She smirks; knowing full well Sonic wants them all. Silly Hedgehog.  
><em>

_Sonic frowns. "Darn."_

_Amy giggles at this, flattered that he loves her cooking so much. "And..." She leans forward and presses her lips against his, taking him by surprise. He doesn't pull back, he just places his hand on her head and deepens the kiss just a tad._

Amy sighs back in the present time, while the other girls chat on about other things from boys, and the wedding. Amy thinks about what could possibly happen after her and Sonic are married. Like, will they have kids? She sure hopes so. Her heart swells with joy upon holding her and Sonic's very own baby; but, she knows that will have to wait, Sonic won't be up to having a child and settling down all at once. Just give it time, she tells herself.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC!<br>**

**Okay, a little bit longer than the other chapter? **

**Well, what do you think? Enjoyed the scene with the girls? :D I hope so.:) The next chapter may have just the guys in it. So, stay tune!^^**

**I was thinking about adding more girls to this story (close to Amy's age or Cream's age) but I'm not sure who would work... Got any suggestions?**

**Should I accept Fanmade Characters? I'd love to hear from you:)**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-ShadowThROCKS**


	5. A New Life

**A/N: Wow, Chapter 5 already? :) Well, thanks again for all the great reviews. They had me blushing! **

**Well, I will answer some of the reviews in this chapter for the first time in this story. ^^**

**From DanceDream,**

**^-^ I absolutely LOVED the scene with Sonic and Amy chasing each other down! =D I loved it to BITS! Can I please please please do something like that in my own fic? ! I liked the scene with the girls, too, especially the dress-shopping part. I can see it now...! Okay, I'll admit, I'm on a Halloween-candy sugar high. But I still loved the chapter. :)**

**Blaze and Marine, for two. *Might* not get Sally and all them involved (by that, I mean DON'T!). That's all I can think of off the top of my head. As for the fan characters, I'd suggest leaving them out except for roles like the minister of the wedding, the clerk in the store, a few guests at the wedding, etc.; you know, little holes that need filling. People tend to make their stories centered around the OCs on accident, and this is definitely focusing, in my view, on all canon people.**

**Great chapter! ! Keep it up! :)**

** 0o0o0**

**From Author,**

**Haha, thank you; I really enjoyed writing those parts as well.:) And sure you can use that part with Sonic & Amy in your own fanfic, but could you please tell where you got the idea from? I would really appreciate it.^^**

***nods* I was thinking them as well, and the Archie Characters didn't...well fit (except Sonic's folks). I'm not sure when I WILL add them in the story though, (Blaze and Marine) but hopefully when I do, I can keep them in-character^^ **

**Alrighty, I totally agree with your point about having fan characters; ^^ I may ask some of my friends I RP with on DA to have their characters in the wedding, what do you think?:) **

**Thanks again! ^^**

** XxXxX**

**Oh, and you know I mentioned in the Author's Notes in the previous chapter that I may have the guys just feature in this chapter, well I didn't have enough ideas for what to do with them so instead it's gonna feature the both male characters and female; like in the previous chapters. I hope you all are cool with that.**

**And a couple more things before the story begins. I forgot to mention that another pairing will be in this story; which happens to be my top favorite.**

**Shadow X Rouge. (They're dating in this story) If you do NOT like this pairing please no flames in your reviews that are against this couple; but, if you ARE a Shadow X Rouge fan than you'll sure to love this chapter!^^**

**Okay, on with the story!**

**(Sonic and related characters belong to SEGA!~)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: A New Life<p>

"Sonic, behave yourself!" Amy sternly lectures Sonic. Who is embarrassing Knuckles at the dinner table at the somewhat-fancy restaurant.

Sonic turns to his fiance, his expression reading that he's innocent. "What? I'm just teasin' ol' Knux here." Knuckles, who is blushing as red as his own fur opens the menu and places it in front of his blushing face.

The couple Sonic and Amy have decided to get together with their friends, Knuckles, Cream, Shadow, and Rouge (Tails had plans, so he couldn't make it.) for a dinner together. Amy chooses the place which is the top rated restaurant in all of Central City, once everyone approved they all set out together to have a good time. Shortly after they ordered their drinks, Sonic begin teasing Knuckles about this and that, causing the poor Echidna to get angry and blush in embarrassment. Everyone at the table (even Shadow) laughed at the Guardian's embarrassment; and sometimes just at Sonic's jokes.

20 to 25 minutes later, the waitress comes to their table with their meal. She places each plate in front of the rightful one. Once they get their meal in front of them they all dig in, all jokes, and chit chat eased down because of the food before them.

Later, they begin to talk to each other in between eating. Laughing, teasing, and just having a good time together.

Sonic glances over at the bat's plate; which is emptying awful quickly. "Gosh, Rouge, you starvin'?" Sonic laughs.

Rouge raises an eyebrow then looks at the hedgehog then at her plate."Haha...I guess I am, blue." Sonic notices at the corner of his eye that Shadow is blushing. And he casts a raised eyebrow his way but the black hedgehog doesn't get the hint and ignores him and continues on eating silently.

Rouge finishes her plate, the first to actually clean her plate at the table. "I've been having a big appetite a lot lately..." Rouge states to everyone at the table. Amy next to Sonic snaps in attention at the bat.

"Really?" The pink hedgehog asks, very curious. Shadow suddenly gets up from the table, heading towards the "Mens" bathroom silently.

Rouge smirks a little. "Shad, doesn't want anyone to know yet." She rolls her eyes.

"Know what?" The girls ask in unison, while the guys stare at the bat blinking.

Rouge lets out a breath. "I'm pregnant."

Amy gasps. Knuckles almost falls out of his seat. Sonic just chuckles commenting: "Nice work, Shadz."

"Really?" Amy asks in excitement of hearing this news. She gets out of her seat and takes Shadow's now empty seat, now hugging the bat.

Rouge giggles and embraces the pink hedgehog. "Yes. Really!" They pull away from their embrace. And everyone at the table turns their attention to the bat, waiting to hear more from her. "I started feeling funny earlier last week and Shadow said I should go check it out when it continued on into this week. When I went, they told me right off I was pregnant; three weeks in fact." The bat explains to the others.

Sonic gets up and goes to Mens restroom near the entrance, he swings up the door and see's Shadow standing at the sinks. Sonic grins at his rival, he leans against a wall. "Congrats, bud."

Shadow almost jumps out of his skin at the sudden acknowledgment from the blue hedgehog. He places a hand over his chest and breathes heavily."Congrats to what?" He mutters, glaring at the blue hedgehog suspiciously.

Sonic laughs after he recovers himself. "You don't know?" Sonic smirks at the confused hedgehog. " I heard that someone is gonna be a dad~" He finally answers his rival's question in a singing tone. Shadow turns very red at this, turning away from the other hedgehog.

"I told her not to tell everyone yet..."

Sonic raises an eyebrow and confronts the black hedgehog. Standing next to him, he asks "What's wrong with us knowing?"

Shadow shrugs. "Nothing...I guess." He turns his back toward the sink counter and presses it against it. Before he goes on he lets out a breath. "It's just beginning to sink in after about 3 days of knowing about the...baby."

Sonic smiles in sympathy at his rival next to him. He studies Shadow's stature and realizes that he's very uneasy. "Ya' worried?" He ventures, eyeing Shadow carefully.

"Amongst other things...yes." He runs his hands through his quills. "What...if...we lose this baby?"

Sonic frowns a little."I wouldn't worry about that, Shad. If you worry too much it'll drive you up the walls." Sonic looks down at the white tile floor before Shadow speaks up again.

"I took a big risk being with Rouge as it is...now there's a baby on the way."

"What do you mean "big risk"?"

"...Of losing her."

"Oh." Sonic begins to think of Shadow's dark past and a friend he lost. He sighs. "Shad, the things that happened in your past are left in your past; I doubt they'll repeat themselves over again."

"With my luck...I'm sure your wrong."

Sonic crosses his arms and looks at Shadow, eying him. "So what? Are you just gonna leave Rouge and the baby, because you're afraid their gonna die in front of you?" Shadow faces him for the second time since he came in there.

Silence.

"...Of course not." Shadow looks at Sonic, his red eyes blazing brightly.

Sonic nods. "Then if you love Rouge...obviously you do, or you wouldn't...of...you know." Sonic coughs into his hand awkwardly. "If you love her, Shad. Stay with her...and the baby; and don't worry about what's ahead, it won't get you nowhere, trust me." Sonic places a hand on Shadow's shoulder.

For once, Shadow is grateful for Sonic's advice. _I'm actually getting advice from him! I've lost it...I've totally lost it._ Shadow nods a little, shrugging Sonic's hand off of his shoulder. "I guess your right." He sighs.

"I'm always am." Sonic chuckles cockily.

Shadow rolls his eyes. "In your dreams, Faker."

"In my dreams are a world of chilli dogs." Sonic points out bursting in laughter.

"Instead of Amy?" Shadow suddenly smirks at the blue hedgehog. "Amy would love to hear that you think about Chilli dogs while in bed instead of her."

Sonic turns red. "I think about her.."

Shadow raises an eyebrow. "But you have dreams about the second love of your life, Chilli dogs?"

Sonic makes a pouty expression at the black hedgehog. " First of all, Chilli dogs aren't my second love in life. It's running; then chilli dogs." Sonic glares at Shadow. "And whatever I dream about is none of your concern."

Shadow laughs, exiting the bathroom.

Sonic follows him smirking in pride that he actually cheered his quiet rival up.

* * *

><p>Later, everyone leaves the restaurant and head their separate ways. Sonic and Amy linger in front of the restaurant for awhile then they head off to Amy's apartment, holding hands and laughing about what went on at the dinner.<p>

Once they reach the Amy's apartment, Sonic falls onto her couch sighing in content. "That was fun, Ames. We gotta do that more often, don't you think?" Amy removes her jacket and hangs it on the coat hanger near the door then joins Sonic in her cozy living room. Leaning on his shoulder, Sonic wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head.

"Yea, totally." She sighs. "I can't believe Shadow and Rouge are having a baby together!" She squeals and hugs Sonic's middle tightly.

Sonic chuckles a little. "Ya' me neither, but I had a feeling it would happen sooner or later."

Amy looks up, her head now laying on his chest. "You did?"

Sonic nods, smiling down at Amy in his arms.

Amy smirks."You know everything, don't ya'?" She winks, teasing slightly.

Sonic laughs. "Yup!" Amy sits up and kisses him on his cheek and slowly wraps her arms around his neck; causing a little blush to appear on Sonic's tan muzzle.

They sit there together holding each other silently. Amy closes her eyes as she rests her head on Sonic's shoulder, and feels Sonic's strong but yet still so gentle arms around her waist.

She sighs in content then whispers hardly audible for Sonic to hear. "Sonic?"

"Hm?" Sonic looks down at Amy in his arms; her jade eyes meeting his own.

"Do you think we could ever have...kids?"

Sonic turns red at this and looks at the blank t.v screen. _I had a feeling all that baby-talk would make her bring it up..._ Sonic looks down at Amy who is waiting patiently for his answer. He nervously answers with a blush. "M-Maybe sometime, Amy."

Amy only frowns a little. "After we're married?"

Sonic groans. "I said, maybe, Ames. We'll see after we get married." Sonic suddenly grins."But, you know what would be cool? If we had a dog or two." Sonic laughs a little at Amy suddenly lifting herself off of Sonic.

With a roll of her eyes she says. "If we do get a dog or two, he or she has to be good with children."

"Sure..."

"If we do have kids, how many would you-" Sonic places a finger on her lips before she finishes, and brings her closer to him, looking closely in her jade orbs he brushes his lips along hers softly. For a moment or two, the kiss is soft, gentle but then slowly turns into something more. Sonic licks Amy's bottom lip softly, causing her to shudder. Then when her mouth is open he slides his tongue into her mouth and begins to explore the wonders of her mouth.

Their tongues are entwined for a long while until Sonic finally pulls away, both of them are breathing hard from the air being held in so long.

Sonic smirks at the cute expression of confusion spread across Amy's face.

"That shut you up, didn't it?" He laughs, hugging her softly.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC!<strong>

**Whooo! That was fun to write.:) **

**It looks like Shadow and Rouge are expecting a little one.*giggles* We'll see more ShadowXRouge fluff in later chapters. And I may have a separate story for that pairing; if any of you like me to write one.:)**

**If you noticed I changed the rating to T just to be safe. I may change it back K+ later on, but the rating may go up to T later on (during Sonic & Amy's honeymoon.) **

**I haven't decided if this story will have a Mature content between one of the pairings, yet. I may just keep it at Teen rated. What do you suggest?**

**I hope each of you enjoyed this chapter.:) And remember, if you do NOT like Shadouge...please do not comment that you hate this couple or anything.**

**Thanks.**

**-ShadowThROCKS**


	6. A Big Surprise

**A/N: Chapter 6 of "Settling Down" is here! And once again, I want to thank each of you for the reviews!:)**

**OK. Time to answer some reviews.^^**

**From DanceDream,**

**I just love scenes like this... I don't even know why, I just do. ^-^ Togetherness among friends, I suppose. It makes me happy!**

**Holy moly, really? I'm cool with Shadouge (used to write on them before I decided I liked KnuxRouge better), but... Wow. They're only dating, right? I guess I should have seen it coming. Even though it's against my (very strong) sex-after-marriage conviction... I still squealed at the thought of a little one. I just love babies! ^-^**

**Okay, the talk in the men's bathroom (what...?) made me smile, as well. That is a very good point, with Shadow taking risks; I hope his fears are unfounded, like Sonic says.**

**One more thing: I definitely wanna see Sonic and Amy with kids (preferably AFTER the wedding)! Sonic's just the type to be a fantastic dad, whether he thinks so or not. =)**

**Aw, now you're just spoiling me! The idea for *my* fic, or something else? If so, then the inspiration came from Somepersonoutthere's fic "Kids From the Future?" (which I highly suggest reading). If not, then can you clarify, please? I'm willing to answer whatever you have to throw at me! :) Well, of course you have to have Sonic's parents there! As for the girls (and the fan characters), I think you're on the right track. Yeah, have people's OCs make brief little cameos— that's fun! =D As for the rating... If you were to rate it M for any reason whatsoever, I would have to stop reading. That is a personal choice I will not bend. I highly, highly suggest making it no higher than T. Also, the rating isn't "per chapter"— if you write something T-rated, it's still in the fic no matter whether or not you move the rating back down. I'm not trying to boss you around here, just offering what I hope is good advice.**

**Great chapter! As always, keep it up!**

**From Author,**

**Yes, I agree with you!^^**

**Really? Phew. Thanks for being cool about it. You see, I never understood Knouge-I see more hints of Shadow X Rouge in the games, and I'm in love this pairing maybe more than I am with Sonic X Amy, but not much. Lol. **

**Yea, I was feeling a bit odd about writing that...I agree with you about the sex-after marriage thing; but I figured with this pairing it would happen before.**

**^-^My plan is to make a story with Sonic and Amy raising their kids once this one is done.:) And oh yes, ^-^ Sonic would make a GREAT dad I totally agree! **

**Oh cool, I just checked that story out-it's very good.^^ **

**Haha. Alright! I will try that with other OC's when it is time for...the WEDDING! Hehe.**

**Actually, I did think it over and I wouldn't be very good at writing M rated stories LOL-I don't really like going into very deep detail with anything mushy or anything that may go on with some of the pairings. So, I will just keep the rating at T ^^ just to be safe. **

**Thanks so much for your helping advice, I appreciated each one.:)**

**On with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: A Big Surprise<p>

Three months now has past since the meal Sonic and Amy spent with their friends and over the weeks, Amy-with the help of Cream has been busy away with planning the rest of the wedding. From more decorations to the smallest of things needed for the special day.

Amy still hasn't got "permission" from Sonic to start planning where the wedding will be; but the poor girl is getting impatient. Some nights when the couple are having a date together whether it's at Amy's home and she fixes a meal for Sonic. (Most likely Chili Dogs .) Or even going out to see a movie, to a nice restaurant or anything else romantic. In between talking about this and that going on, Amy brings up the wedding now and then, throwing in suggestions where they could have the wedding take place.

Sonic would sigh and run his hand through his quills. "Just wait a little longer, Ames. I believe I know the perfect place." Sonic see's Amy's face instantly light up."But, I can't tell ya' it's a surprise." Sonic smirks at her and winks playfully at her while she huffs and crosses her arms.

"But Sonic-" Sonic waves a finger in front of her face.

"No Ames."

Weeks quickly pass by and by, and Amy still hasn't heard a word or even a small hint of where their wedding will take place at. Every moment she's with him she get's very eager to hear him even give her a small hint...but still _nothing_. Whenever Amy and Sonic would go their separate ways- Amy would growl in frustration. 'Why does he have to hide things so well?' She would ask herself; and would never get the answer she wanted.

Last month, Amy was busy thinking of a scheme to get her fiance to finally tell her where this place is.

And so... during that month Amy invites Sonic over to her home and she fixes him his favorite meal-chili dogs. While she waits for him to arrive she thinks to herself. 'Does he _ever _get tired of these things?' She would ask while stirring the slightly spicy chili in the pot. She shook her head. 'I can't think about that right now. I need to think about how to get it out of him, somehow...' She taps her index finger against her bottom lip, her back pressed against the counter while the chilli and wieners cook. "Okay, if I was Sonic, where would I pick to have the wedding at?" She speaks out loud-to no one in particular. She opens a drier and pulls out a notepad and pulls out a pen inside the drier.

She asks herself this question again and begins writing down different places Sonic likes:

1: He likes open areas.

2: He likes the beach.

Amy shakes her head no at number 2. Then marks it out with the black inked pen then continues on.

3: He likes places many people couldn't visit.

'Ugh!' Amy mentally kicks herself for not being able to think of more to write down. Shouldn't she know him better? Yes. But, would he pick any other places she already listed to have the wedding at? Amy sighs and puts the notepad and pen back up.

"Maybe he would actually pick a nice church for us to get married." She says out loud as she walks over to the stove and turns down the dial on the stove for the chili to 3. "No. He would've told me it was a church, wouldn't he? I mean, a lot of weddings happen in church, knowing him...he would pick something out of the ordinary." Amy smiles at this. "But what?" She slams her hand against the stove making the pot of chili spill onto her hand. She squeaks in surprise from the very hot sensation hitting her hand. She wipes her hand and she notices a red place forming where the hot chili spilled on her. She sighs.'Well, that was smart, Amy.' The doorbell goes off and her thoughts are interrupted. She smiles at the realization that her handsome finance has arrived. She turns the dial on the stove all the way to "off" then removes her apron and heads to the door.

The doorbell rings again as Amy reaches it. She laughs."Jeez. Sonic, let me unlock the door." She unlocks the bolted door and opens it. "Your so impatient, I swear." She rolls her eyes, her voice sounding more amused than annoyed.

The blue hedgehog before her smirks at the pink girl."You just realized that?" He steps inside, pecks her on the cheek then sniffs-the aroma of chili entering his nostrils. "Mmm... something smells nice."

Amy giggles, blushing a little. You would think that ever being together with Sonic his gentle kiss-even if it's just on the cheek wouldn't make her knees buckle and her body tingle in sensation, but no, she feeling still exists. "Not really." She smiles at him as he continues to sniff the aroma of the room."I wonder what it is." She says in a sing-a-long voice.

Sonic looks at her and his emerald green eyes begin to read he is planning something michevious. He steps closer to her, wraps his arms around her waist and brushes his lips along hers."Mmm...I think it's _you_." He nuzzles his muzzle against hers.

Amy's heart pounds heavily in her chest at the closeness and his touch. Her hands loosely wrap around his neck, she tries to speak after he removes his lips from her own but she's speechless, so she just stands there looking into Sonic's beautiful eyes.

Sonic chuckles softly."You okay, Ames?" He places a gloved hand on her brow."You feel a little warm." He says softly and presses his lips against her forehead and gives her a few small kisses on her forehead, causing her to blush deeply."Better?" He smirks a little at the dazed girl.

She nods softly; still speechless.

Sonic laughs softly and leaves her standing in the living room, while he sits at the bar in the kitchen, watching her with a smirk.

Suddenly, Amy begins to wake up and she shakes her head, then glances at her smirking finance. She giggles and rolls her eyes as she wobbles into the kitchen."I hoped you enjoyed that, hedgehog."

"I think you did more than I did."

Amy blushes a little."_Hmph_. Well, you rather have me for supper or your chili dogs?" She faces him and places a hand on her hip.

Sonic grins even wider."Can't I have _both?_"

"Nope. One or the other."

"Hmm..." He gets up from the red-cushioned stool at the bar and walks into the kitchen. He pulls out a hot dog bun from the package then pulls out a steaming hot dog then he walks around Amy to the chili and pours the substance on his hot dog, then pulls Amy close to him."Let's see...which one tastes better, first." He smirks mischievously.

Amy opens her mouth and says."Sonic wait-"

Sonic takes a big bite out of the freshly made chili dog then his eyes grow wide.

Amy covers her mouth from laughing at the blue hedgehog."It's...hot." She finally gets out.

Sonic places the hot chili dog on the counter, as he slowly tries to get his food down. Tears form in his eyes from the heat in his mouth. Amy struggles to burst out laughing as she watches the poor hedgehog struggle, she keeps her hand over her mouth and grabs a couple of paper towels, she walks back over to Sonic who is still struggling to get his food down. She places a hand on his right shoulder and brings the paper towels up to his mouth. "Here. Spit it out." She says softly; still struggling to sound sorry for him but she sounds more amused than the other.

Sonic instantly spits the flaming hot food out of his mouth then rubs his burnt tongue along the top of his mouth.

Amy disposes of the half-chewed up food wrapped in the paper towel in the trash can near the bar then she snickers at Sonic's pained expression, she walks over to the counter, opens the cabinet and pulls out a clean glass, then after Sonic finally takes a seat on the right side of the bar still recovering from the burn, Amy walks over to him with a glass of water with ice cubes floating inside the liquid. "Here. Sonic." She says in a soft but amused tone.

Sonic takes the glass of water gratefully and takes several big gulps to ease the burning in his mouth off some.

Finally, after halfway emptying the glass of water Sonic makes a gasping noise after finishing."Much better..." He sighs. Amy giggles at him. Sonic smiles a little. "You thought that was funny, did ya'?"

"Very."

"Thanks a lot." Sonic chuckles a little; not one bit hurt by his finance laughing at his situation.

"I tried to warn you, Sonic." She wraps her arms around him from behind."But, you had to be " Sonic turns a little red; whether it's from Amy's touch or from the mistake he made.

Sonic turns around his in his seat, now facing the pink hedgehog."You know, I think I'll take a different _order_." He smirks and places Amy on his lap and before Amy could squeak in surprise he places his lips onto her lips. At first, the kiss seems a bit playful as he nibbles softly on her bottom lip and run his slowly healing tongue along her bottom lip softly as well. But the kiss quickly becomes more...passionate and...long.

For what seems like forever between the two, they finally depart, now both panting a little.

Amy looks in to his eyes and the thoughts of her scheme she plotted earlier that day is now long gone.

* * *

><p>Back in the present time, a month since the moment Sonic and Amy shared at Amy's place still lingers in Amy's thoughts and would send her giggling over the images of her finance's pained expression when he burnt his poor tongue and the passionate kiss they shared would send shivers up and down her spine at remembering the feeling of his lips brush against hers. But, thoughts of Sonic's very own special place for the wedding resurfaces. Her best friend-and sister Cream speaks up, interrupting her thoughts."You mean Sonic hasn't told you where the wedding will be at?" Amy blinks for a moment then faces her a friend, remembering her presence. She let's out a breath.<p>

"No. Not yet. He said "sometime soon" but it's been what...a total of 5 months since he thought about it." She explains to her younger sister, sitting next to her on the sofa.

"He hasn't thrown you any hints, at all?" The young teenager asks.

"Nope. Unless I missed it..."

"Huh. Then it must be real big, Amy." The teenager smiles brightly.

"That doesn't really help, Cream." Amy laughs a little. "It just makes me more eager to find out where he's planning to have our wedding." She sighs heavily then rests her head in her palm while her elbow is resting on the armrest.

For a moment or two, the two girls are quiet until something in Cream's head clicks off. An idea."Hey, what about...if we ask someone _else_ to bring it up to Sonic, then maybe Sonic will at least give them a hint or two." Amy looks at her and thinks for a moment of Cream's idea.

"I like it, Cream." Amy smiles."But who?"

Cream taps her bottom lip with her index finger."What about Tails?" She giggles."He's really good at getting stuff out of Sonic; he got him to admit his feelings for you."

Amy smiles at this."Yea! Tails would be perfect!"

Cream laughs and reaches for the phone and dials Tails' number.

* * *

><p>At the workshop, an hour later after Tails receives the call from Cream asking for a favor. Tails was a bit surprise at first they even asked him. How would he know what place Sonic picked out for the wedding? Heck, he didn't even know that Sonic was picking out the place! Tails sighs and looks out the window of his workshop once again checking to see if a certain blue blur is coming this way. Tails is expecting Sonic over soon. Ever since Eggman...died, about 3 years ago, Sonic's been giving Tails a hand in his projects and whatnot. And Tails pays him-fairly, but thankfully "Sonic's world" doesn't revolve around a lot of money, so the hedgehog doesn't complain how ever little his paycheck may be. And Sonic's 6-hour shift is starting soon.<p>

Moments later, something blue can be seen coming towards the workshop. Tails instantly can tell it's Sonic and seconds later it is proved. The door opens to the workshop and Sonic marches in with his head held high-like always. "Morning, Tails!" The blue hedgehog calls out a greeting before even seeing the fox.

"Mornin' Sonic." Tails peeks his head out of his work "station" and smiles at his older brother.

"So, what we doin' today, boss?" Sonic smirks at his brother's expression and walks into Tails' work station.

Tails sighs and leaves Sonic calling him "boss" alone. "Nothing much really. You can help me test out some of my inventions. Then later, you or I can fly into town and get some more material."

Sonic frown a little. "Right. Okay, sounds like a piece of cake."

"Heh. Yea." Tails says as he moves some of his unfinished inventions out of the way. "Sonic, you don't have to work here with me, if you don't like." Tails smiles a little at him, knowing full well that machines, building stuff and whatnot is not Sonic's "thing".

Sonic shrugs. "I'm cool with it, pal." Placing a sincere smile on his face.

"I know you like stuff that involves kicking bad guys butt and stuff, but who knows maybe someone will show up and try something."

Sonic sighs. "Maybe."

Tails raises an eyebrow."You mentioned that you were interesting in joining the Station Square Police Corp. Are you still interested?"

"Actually, yea I am." Sonic grins, his mood slowly brightening up a little. "The chief called me the other day asking for an interview; I said I'd call him back when I get the chance."

"Ah." Tails nods. "I think it would be good for you, Sonic. You've had your fill with bad guys before when Eggman and other badniks were hanging around."

"True." Sonic grins."But...the one thing I won't do if I do join." Sonic frowns in disgust."Use a gun."

Tails laughs softly. "You really hate guns, don't ya'?"

"Yup." Sonic leans in his seat. "Guns are more trouble than they are any help."

"I wouldn't say that to Shadow."

"I would. But, I be afraid he would shoot me in the head." Sonic laughs.

"Yea."

* * *

><p>An hour or two later passes, and after the two work together on different weapons, machinery and whatnot the two decide to take a break and eat a snack or two. Tails suddenly reflects back to the phone-call with Cream and the favor she asked of him. Tails coughs awkwardly into one hand. "So, it won't be too long before you and Amy's big day, huh?"<p>

Sonic finishes a sip of his cola and looks at his younger brother. "Nope." He shrugs.

Tails smiles a little at him, going silent.

"You...excited?" He asks slowly.

"I guess." Sonic chuckles a little.

Tails resists himself from rolling his eyes and continues on with the questions. "I'm sure Amy is."

"Oh yea."

Tails stares at the can of half-drunken can of cola and slowly asks. "Where is it gonna take place?"

Sonic slowly turns his attention away from the t.v screen displaying another boring commercial and looks at his brother next to him and raises an eyebrow slowly."Um...it's a surprise, bud."

Tails looks back at him, now very interested. "Where?" He asks again.

Sonic laughs."Can't tell ya'"

Tails bites his bottom lip and plays the "I'm-your-cute-little-brother" card. "Not even your own brother?"

Sonic could've sworn he used those puppy-eyes on him like when he use to do as a kid, making Sonic give in. Sonic shifts in his seat on the couch and looks away. "It's not that...I don't trust you, Tails. It's just..." He sighs."I want it to be a surprise."

"I won't tell anyone..." Tails ventures; slowly regretting even implying this.

Sonic sighs again, running a hand through his blue quills. "I'll give you a hint. But you cannot tell anyone else, promise?" Sonic looks straight into Tails' aqua blue eyes, freighting the fox a bit from Sonic's seriousness.

Tails nods slowly. "I promise, Sonic."

Sonic smiles slowly and looks around the room-like someone else was watching. "You know where me and Amy first met?" Tails nods."That's where." He grins.

Tails eyes grow wide. "Wait you mean...Never-" Sonic quickly covers Tails' mouth.

"Yup. Never say it to anyone. I got my own plan in mind. Okay?"

Tails nods while Sonic's gloved hand is still covering Tails' mouth.

"Good boy." He lets go and ruffles up his bangs, causing the younger fox to laugh and push him away playfully.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

**oO; I can't believe I finished this...I was having a bit of a writer's block shortly before I did this and I said I needed to do this chapter or I will never get my ideas back! DX So, I had a thought in my head about Never Lake. One of my fellow readers suggested that place for the wedding ^^. And, I thought that Sonic wouldn't just flat-out tell Amy where the wedding will be. And...here it is!**

**I'm so proud of it! And I love this chapter so much! *Laughs* Sorry. What do you guys think? ^^**

***squeals* I loved the scene with Sonic and Amy. Adorable! ^-^**

**I wonder how Sonic will tell Amy where he has chosen for the wedding to take place. Hmm... I guess we'll just find out next time, won't we? ;) Haha.**

**Well, as always, please review, I'd love to hear what you got to say.^^**

**And if you have any ideas, please don't hesitate to PM me your idea. (Or contact me on Devianart)**

**Thanks,**

**-ShadowThROCKS**


	7. Never Lake

**A/N:** I'm loving how far this story is coming along and I hope it can continue to entertain all you readers out there!^^ Thanks once again for the reviews, I appreciated each one.

Also, if you notice in the previous chapter of this story, that there were some missing words that should've been there. I don't know what's the problem, but it seems like has a problem with my document. The words I type out they just disappear when they should be there after submitting the document. Does anyone know why? Or how I can fix this without editing so many times. (I don't think I'm the only one who has this problem, though) So, if you do notice the same mistakes with this chapter as in the previous; I'll try to fix them if I notice them. lol

:) As always, I will answer some reviews in my notes.

**To DanceDream:**

*laughs* Well, I'm glad you feel that way after reading this chapter.:) I like to bring smiles to readers out there once in awhile.^^ (And maybe some tears. LOL Just kidding!)

Yea. I know. I was thinking that would be a big issue if Amy didn't know the place of the wedding; but I haven't seen it much in other Sonamy stories and I thought I would give it a try!^^ Aww. Thank you, I thought it was too.^^

:) I'm glad to hear that! Lol.

Oh yea,*giggles* but I think the "puppy eyes" would ONLY work for Sonic, in my opinion. But then again, I could be wrong. Lol.

Yea, I felt like that Sonic would be willing to help out and Tails of course wouldn't mind-as long as he doesn't mess the projects up or But, I can really picture him working for/with Tails for a while.:)

Omg! I love Sonic X. But, it's a shame that it seems like the show is based around mostly...Chris. -.-; I love it. The show in general, but in some ways it is annoying. Like in the third season when Sonic and friends battle the Meterex. (I don't won't to offend any Chris-fans out there, so don't take it to heart, please.) I think it's a bit...stupid that they make it seem like Sonic and friends NEED Chris. It annoys me. XD; (But I still watch the DVDs over and over.) I mean, c'mon, Sonic and friends can handle that stuff themselves, right?

And yes, you did make a good point about Rouge making Knuckles uncomfortable in Sonic X-I find that rather funny too.^^

I'm totally getting that game on Christmas! (Sonic Generations :P)

Oh, and I couldn't resist myself so I went on Youtube and watched some of the cutscenes; and when I saw Classic Tails...I squealed! XD He IS very adorable! No wonder the puppy-dog eyes worked on Sonic! LOL!

Thanks so much, again.^^

**I am dedicating this chapter to two of my readers!^^ First, DanceDream; thank you for all of your helpful advice, support and for just reading my story!^^ Second, I want to dedicate this chapter to HBee16! First for your suggestion for the wedding to take place, then for your supporting and great reviews! Thank you so much!^^**

**Note:** From now on, I may dedicate a chapter to some of my reviewers, so keep a look out...you may be one of them! ;)

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Never Lake<p>

The fox should've known something was up. But the teenager didn't think just a call from his brother's soon-to-be wife, Amy was anything to worry about. Soon after he arrived at Amy's home along with Sonic joining him. They were suppose to get together in discuss the plans for the wedding; but that soon turned out to be false. But that wasn't the _only _reason Tails came; it was Cream's wonderful chocolate-chip cookies.

They were bribing him. He didn't know exactly how or even knew what they really wanted.

But as soon as Sonic got bored which was about 5 minutes into the wedding discussions, and just sitting there eating cookies while listening to the girls talk over with the guys what they already had in mind. He went out for a run just shortly after becoming uninterested. Leaving the teenage fox alone with the bubbly girls.

As soon as Sonic ran out of the apartment for a run, both girls looked at Tails and both gathered around him their eyes shimmering brightly with excitement and eagerness. Tails knew he was done for!

"Well?" Amy was the first to speak up, elbowing the fox."Did you find out anything?" Her smile was reaching from one ear to the other.

Cream was on the other side of Amy, leaning forward, looking over Amy's shoulder her chocolate eyes directly on the victim."Yea? Did he tell you? C'mon Tails, please tell us!" The slightly younger rabbit exclaims with excitement; on top of all the sugar-high she's on.

Tails looks longing at his half-eaten cookie in his grasp. He slowly turns his head to the two. At first, he plays dumb and asks. "Find out anything on _what_?" He asks innocently.

Amy sighs dramatically and leans back in the cushions on her couch. "Tails!" She exclaims, slightly angered that the fox may have never got the information they needed in the first place; or even tried."Don't you remember? We asked _you _to ask Sonic where the wedding will take place."

"Oh..." Tails bluntly says, taking a bite out of his cookie.

Cream looks at Amy then at Tails."Did he not tell you, either?"

Tails licks the side of his mouth where cookie crumbs were left from the wonderful treat that he just ate. He swallows down the crumbs."Well...um...sort of."

"What do you mean by "_sort of_"? " Both of the girls ask in unison.

"Yea, it's either or, Tails." Amy voices alone, while Cream nods.

Tails sighs. He knows he's not gonna get out of this situation very easily. 'Maybe I should just tell them that Sonic wants to keep it a _surprise_, maybe then they'll stop bothering me with these questions; and I can enjoy these cookies in peace!' But that thought is soon blown out of the window as he comes to the realization that woman - especially the ones next to him can get somewhat desperate on something as big as a wedding location. Therefore, he gives it a try. "He told me to keep it a secret." He avoids their gazes as he picks up a glass of milk that's on the coffee table next to the plate of cookies and takes a sip of the white substance.

The girls faces falls instantly. Cream leans farther back in the cushions behind her on the sofa crossing her arms over her chest with a frown. Amy huffs. "Doesn't he realize that _we _need to know where the location is so when we get the stuff delivered it will go to the rightful place?"

"Well...I don't think he's really worried about it, Amy. I think he has a-"

The poor fox was interrupted. "He should be, though! This is OUR wedding!" Amy exclaims her voice raising more with anger. "Besides, he was the one who volunteered to _pick out_ the place for the wedding, and now time is running out!"

"...The wedding won't be until April, Amy. That's 4 more months from now!" Tails points in a softer tone than the pink hedgehog's tone.

Amy glares at him. "I know when our wedding is." She narrows her eyes dangerously at the fox, making him look away. "Okay," she breathes out; trying to cool down. "Although, I do find it sweet of Sonic to make it a surprise but... don't he think it's been long enough without me knowing?"

Tails answers softly still avoiding her gaze. "Maybe he'll tell you soon, Amy. Just give it time." Tails swore he heard something in Amy's kitchen but before he could point out the noise going on in the kitchen Amy speaks up again.

"You can't at least give us a hint, Tails?" Amy looks at Tails, her angry tone finally easing away; replaced with a pleading tone.

"Amy-" Tails stops.

Sonic stands just outside of the kitchen. He doesn't look very happy either.

The girls follow his gaze and looks up.

"Oh, Sonic! When did you get back?"

Tails eyes are wide. 'I hate when he just pops out of nowhere...' He watches Sonic enter the living room with the same unpleased expression. Did he overhear them?

Amy smiles warmly at him. "Have a good run, Sonic?"

Tails raises an eyebrow. 'Does she not notice something is up? He looks kind of...mad.'

The end of Sonic's mouth twitches. "It was fine, Ames." His emerald green eyes meet with Tails' aqua blue. "What were you three talking about?" His gaze falls on Amy again, a tiny smile forming.

"Um...talking about the wedding."

"Ah." Sonic nods and walks over to the coffee table, picks up a chocolate-chip cookie, then takes a bite before asking:"Can I talk to you for a moment, Amy?" Amy smiles widens.

"Sure, Sonic." She gets up and approaches, then Sonic leads her in the kitchen. After Sonic finishes his treat, Amy wraps her arms around his waist. "So, what did you want to talk about?" She presses her head against his chest, hearing the lively beating of his heart in his chest. She sighs then looks up to Sonic's handsome face.

Sonic frowns just slightly. "I want to ask you somethin' , Amy, and be honest with me, OK?"

Amy blinks in confusion from his expression and his whispering tone. "Of course, Sonic. Ask away."

"Don't you trust me?"

Amy pulls away gently from him, looking directly in his emerald eyes. "W-What?" She pauses."Of course I trust you!" She exclaims; a bit taken aback about this question.

Sonic sighs. "I just get the feeling you don't." He keeps his voice low then he folds his arms over his tan chest, looking deeply in Amy's jade eyes.

"Why...would you think that...?" She stammers just slightly.

For a moment, the two just stare into jade and emerald orbs both speechless. Until finally Sonic speaks up, shifting his weight. "I volunteered to pick the place where we will be having our wedding at, correct?; and I asked that you wait for a little while before I tell you where." Sonic unfolds his arms, runs his hands through his blue quills. "Us getting married means a lot to me...too, Ames." He says softly. "I wanted you to remember this day...you deserve that. I overheard you and Cream talking to Tails about where the wedding will be, Amy. Why couldn't you just wait? I really wanted this-" Amy's eyes feel with tears, causing Sonic to stop rambling. He frowns."Ames..." He pulls her closer, wipes her tears that are staining her cheeks.

Amy buries her face in Sonic's chest, wrapping her arms around his neck, then mumbles in his chest. "I-I'm...sorry...Sonic...I didn't know this meant so much to you."

Sonic chuckles a little."It's cool." Amy sniffs and lifts her head to look into his beautiful emerald green orbs. "And It does mean a lot to me." He presses his lips against her lightly then breaks the sweet and short kiss, and presses his forehead softly against her own. "I kind of figured you would act this way, though. I was a little surprised about you and Cream making Tails to be some secret spy of yours." Amy giggles and shoves him away, causing Sonic to grunt in surprise.

"Your impossible, you know that?"

"I know." Sonic smirks.

"But I love you, anyways!" She embraces him again in a bone-crushing embrace.

Sonic winces."Haha. I know. I know." He grits his teeth."Easy..." He chuckles.

"Oh...sorry." Amy pulls away. "I still have a habit of crushing your bones, it seems." Amy laughs a little, blushing slightly.

Sonic rubs his side after being released from the bone-crushing embrace. "Yup!"

* * *

><p>Amy wakes up the next morning to the sound of something hitting her bedroom window. She groans sleepily, rubs her eyes and yanks the blankets off of her body. She gets out of the bed wearing a soft pink gown as another object hits her window. "Ugh! Who could this be at THIS hour?" She angrily curses the one outside, even if this person can't hear her. She unlocks the window then lifts it up. A rock flies past her shoulder and hits the lamp on her nightstand. Amy squeals in surprise.<p>

"Haha! Oops!" A male voice can be heard from 3 floors below her own floor.

She looks down and see's Sonic with small pebbles in his palm. She blinks in surprise."Sonic?" She calls out."What...are you doing here?" She catches a sight of Sonic's famous grin spread across his muzzle.

"Get down here." He says simply.

She shivers as the chilly air brushes against her inch-thick fur. "Can I change into something warmer, first?" She hears a laugh.

"Sure. Don't take _forever_ though. I want you to catch it rising."

'Huh? Catch what? What is he talking about?' She raises an eyebrow but doesn't question him further. "Fine. I'll be out in a moment, Sonic."

"Cool. I'll be out here."

Amy leaves the window open, then abandons the opened window and opens her wardrobe to look for something warm to wear. Her hand brushes against soft cotton fabric of different styles of clothing from casual clothing, nice dresses, and sleeping attire. She yawns as she pulls out a pair of blue-jeans and a red top with sleeves that ends at her elbows.

A voice calls out."Ames? How's it goin'?"

Amy smiles lightly at hearing the now slightly impatient tone from below.

"You didn't fall asleep on me, did ya'?" The voice is filled with mockery.

"No I didn't!" Amy calls out standing by her bed. "I'm getting ready." She slips her pink gown over her head then removes the hangers the top she has chosen with a pair of blue-jeans. She pulls the top over her head and when the top rests lightly against her body showing off her newly formed curves. She pulls on her blue jeans. She yawns again and stands in front of the 5-foot mirror in her room in the far corner. She twists and turns as she examines her outfit and a smile displays on her face, pleased with the appearance.

"Gosh, Ames. How long does it take you to get dressed?" A voice speaks up again.

"I'm almost done! Hold on to your quills!" She sternly yells out at the voice below her window.

A loud laugh can be heard from below.

She slips on some simple tennis shoes then quickly tightens the knot on the shoelaces. Then she walks over to the window, peeks her head out then looks below her while her long pink hair falls past her shoulders she grins at Sonic who looks up to her window. She sticks out her tongue playfully then before he can respond she slams the window shut, while laughing she quickly leaves her room then enters the hall and goes down the elevator to meet Sonic.

After she leaves the apartment's lobby she finds Sonic no longer at the exact place but leaning against the wall next to the entrance. She smiles warmly.

Sonic looks at her and looks her outfit over slowly, making Amy blush. "Nice outfit, Ames." He winks. "You ready?"

"Ready for what?"

Sonic laughs softly then scoops her up in the arms. "You'll see when we get there."

Amy wraps her arms around his neck softly. "Alright." She smiles softly, putting her questions aside.

A second later, they are off in a flash and Amy see's everything speeding past in a blur. She tightens her eyes as she feels slightly light-headed from the extreme speeds. She keeps her eyes closed and presses her head against Sonic's chest receiving the heavy patter of his heart pounding blood into his legs as he runs approximately 500 mph or more. Sonic looks down at the woman in his arms and smiles. "Ya' okay?" He asks.

She opens her eyes."Yea. I'm fine, Sonic. I'll get use to it eventually." A soft giggle escapes her.

"Okay." Sonic nods slightly then turns his attention to the path before him. Different colors of green, brown, blue all blur together. Amy gets a smell of wood, water, wet grass from the morning dew and when she looks up she see's the blurring sky and blurring tree limbs with beautiful green leafs attached to the limbs of each trees swaying. She knows now that they have entered a forest.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Sonic seems to catch big ground at the range of speed he is trying and Amy begins to wonders to herself how far they are now and where they are going. But she isn't one bit scared. She trusts the one that is caring her securely is taking her somewhere...wonderful. She looks up and see's Sonic's determined expression. His soft blue quills sways from the pressure of the winds blowing against them at the speed he is traveling. She smiles warmly and just stares at his handsome face while the world speeds by them.<p>

An hour later, Amy notices Sonic has slowed down a lot and when she lifts her head she see's everything much clearer. Amy eyes grow wide when she realizes where they are.

Deerwood Forest!

This is where Amy Rose was raised as a child before meeting Sonic and living with him and the others at Knothole. She watches the trees pass by and by. Moments later, they enter the territory the Kingdom Of Mercia watches in awe as they rush pass the Palace where her cousin Rob O' Hedgehog along with his wife Mari-An lives.

A scent of water enters her nostrils and she looks forward, looking away from the disappearing land nearby the palace. She feels Sonic slow down even more. Her eyes grow wide when she see's Little Planet just beginning to show it's presence. Her heart pounds in her chest. As she looks upon the landscape forming before her eyes. "Never Lake..." She whispers in awe.

Fresh green grass surrounds the lake, and the fog that's slowly diminishing over the lake adds a beautiful touch to the scene before them. Large mountains, and small mountains resides nearby. The winds slowly become to a stop as she feels Sonic carefully brings his running to a rest, churning up a trail of dirt behind them.

Sonic grins at Amy's awe at the scene before them."Never Lake; where we first met."

"...How could I forget?" She says softly.

Sonic carefully sits Amy's on her feet. She almost falls but thanks to Sonic's fast reflexes he stops her from falling. "Easy there, Ames." He chuckles as he steady's her.

Amy finally recovers her strengh in her legs then she looks around the scene before her. "Sonic...this is so wonderful!" She finally exclaims with excitement. She gives him a tackle-hug and kisses his cheek over and over. "But, why?" She looks out at the lake behind her then looks back at Sonic.

"Well if you must know..." Sonic says in a playful tone while smirking.

"I get the idea this isn't something out-of-the blue; so what are you up to?" She asks him, very eager to know and her jade eyes shows that for a fact.

Sonic chuckles."Maybe it is." He grins then walks on ahead of Amy, with his head held up high.

"Maybe it is? Sonic! Just tell-"

Sonic smirks. Then in a blur he's gone. Amy groans a little, she quickly looks around the area for the hedgehog."Sonic!"

"Over here!" A familiar voice calls out.

She looks up and see's him on top of the peak of a small mountain nearby the lake. "Get down here and answer my question!"

He leaves the peak faster than a blink of an eye. "Aww. Your no fun." He says when he appears right in front of Amy, surprising her just slightly. "So...you really wanna know?" He grins, grabbing her hand before she stumbles back.

"Yes!" The girl answers.

"'Kay." A warm smile spreads across Sonic's muzzle. "This is the place I picked."

"...You picked for what?" Due to her tiredness from being waken up so early in the morning her mind isn't exactly clear on some things.

Sonic smacks his hand against his forehead and sighs.

"What? Should I know what you-" A index finger presses against her lips.

"Be quiet, woman." He says to her softly and Amy obeys. A wide smile spreads across his muzzle."Our wedding...will take place here, Ames."

Amy's eyes grow wide in surprise."H-Here...? R-Really?"

"Yep." Sonic chuckles at her stammering.

A moment or two Amy just stares at him with her eyes full of surprise and joy. Then Amy jumps at Sonic and they fall to the ground roughly knocking the breath out of Sonic. "OH SONIC! IT'S A PERFECT PLACE!" She squeals out in excitement. "I LOVE IT, SONIC!" She tears up with joy and crushes Sonic with tight embraces, she plants quick kisses on his cheek, and lingering kisses on his lips. Afterward, she ceases the bone-crushing hugs and says softly."Thank you...so much, Sonic! I love you!" She pecks him on the lips again.

**TO BE CONTINUED...!**

* * *

><p><strong>ShadowThROCKS- <strong>*laughs* I think this is my favorite chapter I wrote so far!:)

What do you guys think? I hope none of it was confusing...when Sonic & Amy were heading towards Never Lake. You see, some of this came from the Archie Comics and some from the game series. I just thought it was less confusing for me to write what was said about Never Lake and the whereabouts of Never Lake in the Archie Comics. I didn't know very much about Never Lake and the location of Never Lake, all I knew was Little Planet appears above Never Lake every few hours of each month. But thanks to Mobius Encyclopedia I got enough info that I thought I would need. Forgive me if any of this is confusing in any way.^^;

Lol Poor Tails, surrounded by desperate woman! I really enjoyed writing that part. ^-^

Well, looks like Sonic finally decided to show Amy where the wedding will be. Soon it won't be long before the wedding stuff will be delivered there and whatnot. What could happen next, I wonder?~ XP

I hoped each of you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to hearing from you! **Thanks for reading~!**


	8. December

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for the great reviews once again! ^^ Chapter 7 was really fun to write! I'm hoping this chapter will be a little bit longer than chapter 7, though. ^_^

I hope all of you had a GREAT Thanksgiving this year! I kinda overdid it with the good food LOL!

Looks like Christmas time is just around the corner! Boy, I can't wait! And speaking of Christmas, since this story's timeline is sometime in December I thought it would be a good idea for some Christmas celebrations in this story! What do you think? It may be a bit early, but in this chapter it will not take place exactly on Christmas Day but maybe a week or two before. In the meantime, I may update the rest of my stories then when Christmas gets closer I may just do a special chapter for that wonderful holiday! ^^ Sound good?

Reviews:

**DanceDream-**

Haha! Thank you so much, I'm glad you really enjoyed this chapter! And honestly, as I was writing this chapter I went into Sonamy heaven as well. So, your not alone. XP :)

Yup. Lol. Poor Tails should've seen it coming, though. XD

*laughs* ^^!

-.-; Omg...I can't believe I STILL do that! Lol. Thanks for pointing that out...it really does make sense. I don't even know why I do that! LOL I guess it's one of those words you "think" looks right but it isn't. XD I'll be sure to not let that happen in later chapters. ;) Thanks again!=D

"Oh, don't get me started! XD Chris fans, I'm sorry, but they could have managed without him. Or at least without making him the center of attention MORE OFTEN THAN SONIC! I didn't mind the Meterex too much— hey, we would still be stuck with only two seasons if it wasn't for them! Oh, lucky, you have the DVDs? ! Where did you get them? I've had to watch them all on YouTube! But anyway, lol, yeah! Oh, man, I wish I could get "Generations", but I don't have a console for it! :( I'm saving up for an X-Box or something *just* for this game! Haha, yeah, my sisters and I all broke out in squeals and missed the next line after Classic Tails's first line! XD"

I know right? I liked the fact that he was a bit less "immature" in the newer season but it didn't really help . Exactly! You know after the first two seasons I was HOPING the next season would be about Sonic's World...without Chris. XD Mhm! My favorite episode in that season would probably have to be "Comso Consipiracy" I just love it!

^^ Yup! I believe I ordered them on . ^^ I'm very tempted to order the older seasons with some of the episodes I DON'T have on DVD or VHS. :) I wouldn't be able to get it either if my brother didn't have the system and he _finally _agreed that he would buy me "Generations" for me! I hope you'll be able to get it someday! ;)

^^ Your very welcome, your reviews are so supportive and always brings a big smile to my face and a giggle or two as well. XD ^^

Good luck. XP

**This chapter isn't dedicated to anyone in particular this time...so instead it's for every single faithful reader out there! I hope each of you enjoy this chapter!^^**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 8: December/Christmas Day

The month of December hits Mobius hard. With the first week of December, blankets after blankets of snow cover the once green ground. The week after that, violent winds, freezing rain and more snow hits half of Mobius. Not only the snow and the cold air is the problem, but many power outages, business' closings, and less traffic on the streets of many cities. Even though December this year seems a bit rough with the cold and all it still doesn't wipe out all the joy this bitter cold brings along with it.

Christmas!

Long before Thanksgiving came and went cities begin decorating buildings, light-posts, Christmas trees inside and outside of buildings, many well-known shops begin putting up great deals for the upcoming holiday as well; but due to the freezing cold there's only a few people here and there that actually risk doing much shopping.

The third week of December quickly takes a turn-around. The sun begins to shrine, the snow begins to melt slowly, and the bitter cold begins to diminish just a few degrees. Mobians and Overlanders alike begin to make up for lost shopping time, crowding streets and different kind of shops. It is time to make up for lost time.

"I can't believe Christmas is next week, Sonic!" A cream colored rabbit with some darker brown areas on her forehead and the tips of her ears, she exclaims with joy as she and Sonic the Hedgehog walks down a sidewalk heading to the always crowded three-story mall in Station Square. The young teen is wearing winter attire from a thick coat, furry boots and warm chocolate brown gloves.

Sonic brings his too thin jacket closer to his body. "Yea, Cream. Me neither." He says simply, his body is shivering from the bitter cold wind that suddenly makes itself present again. He grits his teeth and speeds up his pace, passing Cream."Now c'mon...before my tail freezes off!" Cream giggles at Sonic's pitiful situation and catches up to him as he reaches the entrance to the big mall.

Once inside, Sonic breathes in, happy that he's out of the bitter cold and inside where it's warm. "Now, where to, first?" He unzips his jacket now feeling stuffy in his jacket. Cream appears beside of him pulling off her winter hat.

"Well, um...wanna go there? They may have good outfits, Amy may like." She points to the store near the entrance that has aisles and aisles of different clothes.

Sonic groans as he looks at the store. "I'm not good with clothes shopping, Cream." Cream rolls her eyes at this.

"That's why I came along, Sonic! To help you!" The young teen replies, laughing just slightly.

Sonic rubs his head, a bit embarrassed that he had to actually ask for help to find a nice gift for Amy for Christmas. He got everyone else presents just fine. But, he wanted to get Amy something special this year. Even though, _anything_ he would give her, she would still be happy. She has him; that's what she wanted for many years.

Sonic didn't feel right attending the Christmas party him, his friends and his family are having together next week, and have nothing at all for his soon-to-be-wife. And so, here he is, shopping in the crazy with traffic mall.

Cream nods. "It's worth a shot." Cream avoids the crowd followed by Sonic and enters the clothing store.

The two begin to look through different types of clothing, from winter attire, casual attire, and dresses. Cream locates a beautiful winter outfit and shows Sonic. Sonic looks it over with a bored expression then he shakes his head no, causing Cream to frown. "Why not? Amy would love it!"

"I don't know...I wouldn't doubt she wouldn't, Cream. It's just... I don't think it's something _I_ would pick for her. How about something else?"

Cream groans. "Then I guess we should go to another store, knowing you wouldn't buy her any outfit in here!"

Sonic grins slightly. "Aww. It's sweet how you know me so well."

Cream hangs the outfit up then looks back at Sonic. "Where do you think we should go, next?" But, before Sonic could answer Cream snaps her fingers loudly."Oh, I know! A jewelry store, there's bound to be something there that Amy would just love!" She runs past Sonic heading to the second level, but before she reaches the top a blue blur passes her and when she looks up she see's Sonic leaning against some railing. "Show off." She laughs and gently shoves Sonic on his right shoulder.

After they squeeze through yet another crowd they enter a huge jewelry store. Cream smiles then turns around to face Sonic. "I'll look at the necklaces over here, Sonic. You can look at the rings and the bracelets, if you like." Sonic nods in response walking to the right side of the store.

As Cream looks at the different styles of necklaces from heart shaped with diamonds from different colors, to crosses, lockets, and other gorgeous styles and colors. Sonic silently looks through the glass counter at many selections of rings, bracelets, and a few select of necklaces and watches. Feeling like he's not getting anywhere with selecting something, he is just about to give up...until he spots something out of the corner of his eye. It's a beautiful charm bracelet. He comes closer to get a better look.

After getting a better look, he soon realizes that there are more selections to choose from. You can make your very own personal charm bracelet with any style you wish.

_Amy would just love this..._

An hour later, Sonic and Cream depart from the mall. Cream looks over at Sonic after covering her ears with her warm cotton hat. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help you find her something, Sonic."

Sonic raises an eyebrow at her, then smiles. "Don't be, Cream. I had something better in mind to give her...actually."

"...You do? Like what?" Cream stops.

"You'll find out next week, Cream." He chuckles as he walks past her.

Cream catches up to him, wearing a grin on her face. "You haven't changed one bit, Sonic." Sonic grins at the young teen's comment."You've always had a mysterious side to you."

"Really? I never noticed."

"Sure...you haven't." Cream laughs and rolls her eyes playfully.

* * *

><p>The next week falls upon Mobius quickly, and more winter weather comes along with it; but thankfully just snow. In front of different homes there stands a couple snowman here and there, and on occasion children playing a game of snowball fights. It seems like this time of year every time, after putting aside the Christmas stress from shopping, making dinners, heavy traffic and so on... everyone seems happy.<p>

The days come and go like the snow falling upon Mobius...until finally, Christmas day arrives! The following morning, each parent are woken up by their eager children shortly after the sun just makes itself known. They watch their children upon their gifts, as well open their own, then they eat and spend the rest of the day with their relatives that may live miles away from their home.

Sonic and his friends and family all meet together to celebrate this wonderful time of the year. Once, everyone arrives, they all sit down together and eat a big Christmas dinner. They occasionally talk about what they had under each of their Christmas trees, and other times they would just eat silently.

Shortly after they clean their plates, they head into the dinning room.

Sonic looks at Rouge, who happens to gain a lot of weight since before. "Wow. What ya' been eatin' ?" He playfully teases the treasure hunter.

Rouge gets herself comfortable in a chair near the fireplace and upon Sonic's comment about her weight gain, she looks at him with a tired glare. "You calling me fat, or something, hedgehog?"

Sonic soon realizes it was a big mistake to joke out loud to the bat about her weight gain. With a nervous chuckle he says, "Well...no...I was only teasing with ya', Bat girl."

The glare that displays on the treasure hunter's face doesn't disappear. "Sure. Whatever you say, blue." Slowly, her famous playful and flirty smirk appears. "But remember this, whenever you and Amy have your very own lil' ones, she's gonna get fat too. And I sure hope you'll learn to never say that to your own wife, when she is."

Sonic was taking a sip of his hot coco, but once those words left Rouge's lips, he swallows too quickly causing him to cough, and the others to burst out laughing. (Except for Amy, who happens to be blushing at what Rouge just said.)

Sonic manages to get his hot coco down his throat, he looks at Rouge who is now laughing with the others. "K-kids? Me and Amy? ...W-We're not...even... I wouldn't... call her fat!" _I've had enough of her hammer... does anyone think I would be THAT stupid? _The entire room feels with laughter at Sonic's nervous condition.

"We'll see, hon." Was the simple respond from the treasure hunter.

Sonic just stares at in silence and he could've sworn he felt his cheeks burning. _It's probably from the fireplace_, he says to himself.

"Alright!" Sonic jumps in surprise at Cream's suddenly speaking up. "Who's ready to open presents?" Everyone quickly agrees with the young teen with a shout. Cream laughs a little at their excitement at opening their presents. "Tails? You want to help me hand them out?"

Tails gets up from his seat and places his hot mug of coco and joins Cream on the floor near the tree, and one by one, they begin pulling out the presents that are underneath the Christmas tree, they each call the names to the rightful owners of the presents and to whom it's from.

Slowly, below the tree becomes empty and all the presents are gave to their rightful receivers.

"Rip em' open, guys!" Tails shouts.

In response, the sound of paper being torn can be heard across the cozy and roomy hut.

One by one the presents are opened and the room feels with gasps of shock upon seeing their gifts, hugs and thank yous are given after receiving their gifts.

Loose wrapping paper covers the wood floor, and once every single present is opened, they all take pictures of their gifts and the owners in a group picture with a bright smile on each of their faces.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the excitement dies down some, and they begin to clean up the place. Amy and Sonic's mother Bernie, and Cream and her mother, gather in the kitchen to help wash the dishes and clean up the mess in the kitchen.<p>

Bernie and Amy finishes up on a big pile of dishes. "Is that all?"

"I think so. But, there maybe some mugs or glasses in the living room where the guys are."

Once Bernie leaves the kitchen, Cream says she and her mother are gonna head home. After giving them a quick hug, they depart, leaving Amy alone in the kitchen.

Amy suddenly feels two arms wrap around her waist and when she looks over her shoulder she see's Sonic smiling at her. "Oh! Hey, you." She quickly pecks him on the cheek and hugs him.

He chuckles in response. "Did you have a good time?" He asks while holding her close to him.

"Oh, yes! Did you?"

"Of course."

A smirk slowly spreads across Amy's face. "What did you think of Rouge's comment earlier...about "our little ones"?"

"Erm...what do you mean?"

"What do I mean? It didn't...bother you, did it?" She giggles.

"Well...no, but...I wasn't really expecting her to actually say that...I guess."

"Oh." Amy hugs Sonic tighter and places her head on his chest. "But, after we do get married...do you want kids?"

_I thought we went over this...?_ He asks himself. "I said...maybe, Amy. We'll just have to see..."

"I know."

"Are we done talking about the baby stuff?"

Amy laughs at this. "For now." She lifts her head and pokes his nose.

The young couple goes silent for awhile, until Sonic looks down at Amy in his arms and says "Close your eyes, Ames."

"Hm?" Amy blinks at him. "Why?"

"Just do it."

"Okay...Sonic." Amy closes her eyes and still is unsure about why he's telling her to do so; but she trusts him fully. She waits for Sonic to do whatever he's gonna do and she lightly feels her right hand being lifted and feels something cold like metal or steel wrap around her wrist, she notices it's quite heavy and she tries to open her eyes, but Sonic stops her. She feels Sonic's gentle fingers brush against her arm and then she hears a "CLICK" .

"Alright. Open them up, Ames." He finally says, after waiting forever it seems.

Slowly, her jade eyes open and the first thing she see's is Sonic with his handsomely sweet smile and then she looks at her right hand which happens to have some kind of bracelet around her wrist. Her eyes grow wide in shock at this new piece of jewelry around her wrist. She takes a closer look and see's there's many different types of beads all around the bracelet. There's a heart, then there's what looks like a key nearby, then she notices the letter "S" and the letter "A" .

"Can you guess what those letters stand for?" He asks.

Her heart pounds in her chest as she admires this piece of jewelry and manages out a whisper. "T-The..."S" stands for...Sonic and the "A" stands for...Amy."

"Haha! You got that quicker than I thought you would."

She looks up and hugs him tightly and plants wet kiss on his cheek. "I love it, Sonic. It's beautiful!"

Sonic winces slightly at her tight embrace, but manages to laugh. "I knew you would, Ames."

Amy brushes her cheek against Sonic's. "I love you, Sonic."

"I know." He grins and wraps his arms around her waist again. "I love you too, Amy."

**TBC...!**

* * *

><p><strong>ShadowTHFan:<strong> Finally done! XD Sorry for the longgg wait, guys. I had a slight condition of "writer's block" .

I can't believe it's Christmas time, already! Can you? Well, if any of you guys weren't in much of a Christmas mood, I hope this kinda helped! :)

Also, this chapter is kinda two chapters in ONE - the last part of this chapter was gonna be in the NEXT chapter, but without that last part...it was gonna be really short. lol Guess I made it worked, though?

AWWW. Sonic is so sweet! He bought her a bracelet! Who would've thought he was this romantic? XDD

I guess that's all, I have to say for now...

Except... I want to wish each of you a very **MERRY CHRISTMAS** and best wishes for you all in the **NEW YEAR. **:)

-Please Review! ^-^


End file.
